Flamenco Zombie
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Zombie |ability = When played: Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero for each Zombie. |flavor text = Also enjoys dancing the rumba, tango, and the Hokey Pokey.}} Flamenco Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. he costs 5 to play, and has 3 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability instantly does 2 damage to the plant hero for every zombie on the field when he is played, including him. His plant counterpart is Sonic Bloom. Origins This zombie is based on Flamenco, an art form known to the Spanish regions. It includes dancing, singing, guitar playing, etc. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero for each Dancing Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Also enjoys dancing the rumba, tango, and the Hokey Pokey. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Basic - Common Update 1.12.6 *Design change: His rose is now in his mouth when he is played. Strategies With This zombie alone is a bit poor for his brain cost. If the player wants to get the most out of using this zombie, the player should have at least one zombie on the field. However, this zombie is a dancing zombie too, meaning that he can still activate his ability by himself. Use him after using to deal up to 8 damage to the plant hero, as Disco-Tron 3000 will make a Disco Zombie which will make a Backup Dancer. Although, it is possible to deal 10 damage at once with Flamenco Zombie. However, only heroes, Impfinity (and Professor Brainstorm with Eureka) can pull it off. The former have access to Synchronised Swimmer, while the two latter heroes can pull it off by moving a dancing zombie to the aquatic lane with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, and having Mixed-Up Gravedigger die so Flamenco Zombie can be used. It is best avoided to play this zombie when your opponent is 3-1 bars from a block. This makes it a risky move, as you could play Flamenco Zombie to activate the block and do nothing with it. If you are playing as Impfinity, you can use In-Crypted, Firefighter or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to reactivate Flamenco Zombie's ability. Professor Brainstorm can also use him with Teleport to do a surprise attack on your opponent. Against The zombie himself is pretty easy to destroy, but there's nothing you can do about his bonus attacks except count on luck and block him. Just be aware and try to avoid keeping dancing zombies alive. However, if you have no more blocks left, there is not much you can do to prevent him from doing damage with his ability. The first thing you need to be aware is when your opponent summons dancing zombies. Try to kill most of the dancing zombies so the Flamenco Zombie won't deal too much damage. If you are a hero, you can play Soul Patch to avoid taking damage. Unless he is blocking your plants from finishing off your opponent, or you need to stall for time, do not Bounce this zombie unless you also take care of the other dancing zombies, as he can be replayed to do damage to you again. Gallery Flamenco Zombie stats.png|Flamenco Zombie's statistics FlamencoCard.PNG|Flamenco Zombie's card FlamencoZombieCardImage.png|Flamenco Zombie's card image Flamenco Zombie when played.jpeg|Flamenco Zombie being played Flamenco Zombie throwing hat.jpeg|Flamenco Zombie activating his ability ManAttack.png|Flamenco Zombie attacking DedMan.png|Flamenco Zombie destroyed Flamenco Zombie going to Transmogrify.jpeg|Transmogrify being used on Flamenco Zombie Flamenco Zombie destroyed by Lawnmover.jpeg| being used on Flamenco Zombie Tinted Gray Flamenco Zombie.jpg|Flamenco Zombie tinted gray due to a glitch Bullseye_Flamenco_Zombie.png|Flamenco Zombie with the [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] trait ThatsLooksPainfulLotsofHatsMustBeDizzy.PNG|Flamenco Zombie defeating Solar Flare SquishshadowStretchpants.PNG|Flamenco Zombie defeating Green Shadow DohIMissed.jpeg|Flamenco Zombie defeating Nightcap Face Flamenco's Deadly Hat Loser Wall-Knight.png|Flamenco Zombie about to defeat Wall-Knight when played Old FlamencoZombieHDescription.png|Flamenco Zombie's statistics Flamenco Zombie card.png|Flamenco Zombie's card FlamencoZombieExample.gif|Flamenco Zombie doing a total of 6 damage to because of two other dancing zombies on the field Zookeeps.png|The player having the choice between Zookeeper and Flamenco Zombie as a prize for completing a level Trivia *If the player listens very closely, they can hear "sí" when he attacks, which in Spanish means "yes." *The Hokey Pokey mentioned in the description is a reference to the Vasebreaker level of the same name. See also *Sonic Bloom Category:Headwear zombies Category:Dancing cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies